halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Timmothy Judeth
A big thanks to Commander Tony for being available to help me work on this. This article will be worked on in parts, and may not be completed for a while, and may even not make sence in many places. Please be patient with me. Thank you. Saberstorm 16:57, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Family History Timmothy Judeth was born to Kevin Thames Judeth and Alisha Perthesa on the colony world Hercules V. His father came from a long line of enterprising businessmen, making him one of the most wealthy men in known space. Inherited from generations before, Kevin T. Judeth ran 3 different trading and shipping companies, some of which were compilations of buying out separate competitors: #Vast Reaches: a company that built, traded, and shipped various ship parts. This was the one of the three companies that made the Judeth family the most money, as a secret division called the Reaches and Research made military ship parts and weapons, including the primary components of the UNSC's MAC weapons and Slipspace Drives. #Eternal Commerce: a company that primarily traded in foodstuffs and raw resources. It was situated usually in the Outer Colonies, and rarely ever was one of these ship seen docking at Earth. #The Underhand: this is actually a black market company, operating under the table to sell illegal substances and weapons. What the Underhand usually made money in though was information. The Underhand was the equivalent of ONI to criminal rings and cartels, though not nearly as widespread and informed. Timmothy was taught privately by his mother, Alisha Perthesa, a university professor who retired early to take care of her son. She has several Ph.D.'s, and was considered one of the brightest of her generation. She was even one of Dr. Hasley's professors before retiring, and often said that Dr. Hasley would outclass any scientist mankind had ever seen so far. Timmothy was also taught by his father, so by the time he was 18, he had a full education in History, Mathematics, Physics, String Theory, Slipspace Navigation, Business and Finance, and Politics. His intense education had made him adopt an almost military attitude and lifestyle. He could also navigate and negotiate with the criminal underworld. His father wanted Timmothy to take over the family business, but Tinnothy had other ambitions. Timmothy wanted to join the military, and his father flat out refused. Unfortunately for Kevin Judeth, he had taught his son how to be a master manipulator of those around him, so Timmothy knew exactly what had to happen to manipulate his own father. He secretly had his mother killed, putting his father in a deep depression. He then approached his father and told him that he wanted to do more than take over the family's legacy. In honor of his mother, he wanted to expand it. Finding comfort in his son's honey coated words, Kevin Judeth enrolled his son into the UNSC Academy on Earth. Military Training and Career "The ends justify the means." "Even killing one of your own." "There are only two left of our squad alive: you and me. I carry you back, and neither of us make it. I kill you now, take your water and food, and I'll make it back with a story to tell that no one can counter and will earn me a medal." "You're a ****ing bastard!" "Rather a bastard than you." ''-- Lieutenant Judeth to his last surviving squad mate during a mission Judeth set up, just before shooting his squad mate.'' While during his time with his parents, Timmothy's ambitions were much like the unending flow of a mighty river. In the military, it became a raging inferno that actually made some of his instructors fear him. Though he was outwardly friendly and civil, inside he was a cold, cruel, scheming bastard of a man. He excelled in many areas of the military thanks to his previous education, and in those he didn't excel, he worked on with zealous fervor. Eventually, he graduated in the top of his class. Because of his class choices and his performance scores (as well as some bribery and blackmail), his first position on a ship was as a Lieutenant, rather than a Cadet. Using his connections with the criminal underworld, he arranged for a few skirmishes where he received several medals, including the Purple Heart, and was promoted to Commander by the age of 35. Planet-side for a time, he was assured a ship of his own to command, but once again he had other ideas. His next most daring move would prove to be both his greatest advancement ever, as well as his eventual undoing. ONI and Political Career Commander Judeth was not interested in a typical Military Career. He had his eyes on the Office of Naval Intelligence; the golden crown in his eyes. But he needed a way in, and he got it. He secretly had his father killed, inheriting everything his family owned (as well as making him on of the top 10 most eligible bachelors of that particular year). He felt no grief for what he did, believing it was all for the better good. Planning carefully, he managed to blackmail an ONI officer belonging to Section Zero, securing his recruitment into Section III of the Office of Naval Intelligence. His victim in Section Zero continued to feed him classified information until about 6 years after first contact with the Covenant on Harvest. Public Facade Being a master manipulator and already a decorated veteran, the newly promoted Vice-Admiral Timmothy Judeth managed to maintain his family businesses and became a public liaison for Section III. He used his family companies to continue to advance UNSC technology, and even funded the construction of several bases and outposts. Ships belonging to Eternal Commerce discovered new planets that, while unable to sustain life, were full to the brim with raw materials. Jobs in the Mid and Outer Colonies began to grow, and ONI's reputation as an important part of the UNSC grew brighter. Fueling Rebellion Under the table, however, Judeth was only beginning a master scheme to try and force a war between Earth and the Inner Colonies with the rest of Humanity. Manipulating both sides, he had high hopes of rising to the point of becoming the next Napoleon. Those closest to him waited as 'sleeper cells' on worlds he purchased or kept secret, while he used the Underhand company to secretly send funds and weapons to other groups, including the Secessionist Union and the United Rebel Front. Almost anyone who worked for him directly knew of his double-sided status, but they also knew his true colors. He had every intention of bringing down the UNSC, playing a dangerous game of chess where he was both pawn and king. While there were those who had mixed loyalties, not to mention the list of nearly 150 people he had blackmailed so far who could expose him at any moment, he had managed to hide away at least 253 ships of various sizes, with crews who's loyalties lay strictly with him. Of those ships, 80% were constructed using his own secret facilities funded by his own money. This was the only thing that was starting to pose a problem for him: money. In spite of his inheritance, in spite of all the money he made through his family companies, he was running out of money, and that meant he was running out of time. The Spartan II Program After the debatable success of the Orion Project, Judeth found himself presented with an opportunity he could not refuse: the SPARTAN II Program. Now a Flag-Admiral, his influence in all levels of ONI had earned him the nickname 'The Snake', and allowed him to pull a risky, but successful political move inside ONI. ONI's major problem with the Program was a shortage in money to maintain such a secret project. In exchange for being the Commanding Officer in charge of the Program, he would personally make up for the budget shortage for the Program with money out of his own pocket. He further argued that some aspects of the Project needed to be changed. One of the most important aspects was how to obtain their future SPARTAN supersoldiers. The initial plan was to secretly approach families and tell them that they were setting up a new, secret schooling program for the next generation of UNSC officers, and that in exchange for secretly allowing their children to attend, they would be paid as if their children were officers already, and that any child who wished to opt out would be allowed to return with a full scholarship to the school of their choosing. While it was the more favorable option, Judeth venomously argued against it, noting these problems: *If the child could opt out they could blab, exposing the Program. *If one of the parents was prone to gossip, or talk under the influence of alcohol, the Program was at risk. *The option itself would cost ONI and the UNSC billions of dollars extra. People would want to know where that money was going, and it would put the Program at risk. *They could not afford to risk the Program in any way, least the Rebels still operating caught wind of it, destroying the element of surprise the Program relied on. Instead Judeth pushed for the option that the rest of the ONI officers reluctantly agreed to: kidnapping and the use of Flash Clones. However, it would come at a price. Judeth would be forced to work with several of his political rivals in ONI, including ONI Colonel James Ackerson. Judeth ignored these setbacks believing that this was his chance. Once the SPARTAN II's were ready, and once he could ensure their loyalty to him alone, he would finally be able to strike the UNSC at its very core. His plan was almost exposed by SPARTAN 020, Nova, but he managed to use his connections to have her declared insane, and then tried to have her secretly executed. Though she never was executed for reasons he could not uncover (unknown to him, she was rescued by 117 John), the fact that she had disappeared meant that there was no one to stop his plans to make the Spartans part of his private army. It probably would have been so, had the Covenant not attacked Harvest. Trail and Conviction The officer in Section Zero that Judeth had blackmailed had his whole family on Harvest, and Judeth had threatened to have them killed to obtain the officer's compliance. When the Covenant glassed the colony world, that same officer's family was on the casualty list. With nothing left to loose the officer quickly brought charges against Flag-Admiral Judeth, publicly exposing him as a supporter of the Rebellion that had plagued the UNSC. While Judeth tried to use his connections once more to have the accusations silenced, his other enemies and victims smelled blood, and they attacked as well. Judeth's carefully constructed facade was toppled, his reputation was ruined, and he was openly spat upon and called "Traitor" to his face. He was tried before Section Zero's Tribunal to avoid any information about the kidnapping and Flash Cloning parts of the SPARTAN II Program being leaked to the public, and the evidence was overwhelming enough that he was convicted, stripped of his rank, booted out of ONI and the Military, and placed in a high security cell to await execution for High Treason against the UNSC. With him taken care of, the UNSC and ONI agreed to publicly release the 'safe' information about the Spartans and unleash them on the battlefield against the Covenant. They felt that Judeth's execution could wait until they managed to finish their business with their unexpected and unknown foe. Insurrectionist Campaign Escaping the UNSC They were wrong. While they had seized and frozen many of Judeth's assets and connections, the loyalties of many of his own personal troops could not be swayed. A black ops team that belonged to his private army broke him out of prison, taking him away to one of his private strongholds that the UNSC didn't know about. While many of his Insurrectionist allies and subordinates wanted to strike back at the UNSC immediately, Judeth cautioned patience. The Covenant was a new factor that they had never encountered before; a new variable in the equation; a new player in their deadly game of chess. Rather than strike now, he reasoned that it would be better to wait and let the Covenant and the UNSC weaken each other until neither side could hardly fight. Then they would strike, and their Insurrection would triumph. Encountering the Covenant Judeth would briefly encounter the Covenant and engage them in battle, but it was a far cry from anything any other battle Humanity had been in. A single, damaged cruiser dropped out of Slipspace for repairs, only to end up as target practice for at least 20 Insurrectionist ships. This led Judeth to believe that with enough firepower, the Covenant could be easily overwhelmed. It also inspired him to begin designing a Dreadnought that would be covered in enough MAC Guns to counter entire fleets, the perfect weapon against Covenant and UNSC alike. However, the design called for extensive amounts of raw material, far beyond anything he was capable of obtaining at the time. He needed another solution. Discovery of Halo (07) War Against the Hive Alliance With the Sentenals Stalemate Building the Dreadnought Spotting the Forward Unto Dawn The Obelisk of Diadect Stealing the Index Death With the Hive in posession of the Index and the Slipspace Crystals removed from the Obelisk, Judeth found himself at a severe disadvantage. His fleet now only numbered 43 ships, the rest of them having been destroyed or scrapped for use in building the Dreadnought. Knowing that the Hive didn't dare launch an assult so long as the Dreadnought's finished MAC guns were opperational, he continued to push his men to finish the behemoth before the Hive found a way to disable their defenses. Unfortunately for him, the Hive had a way. Cortana had passed on the information about advanced Slipspace calculations, including how to enter and exit Slipspace inside a planetary body's gravity well. Using a micro-jump, the Hive sacrificed their Tombstone project by crashing it directly into the Dreadnought, bypassing the defenses Judeth had set up. With 80% of the completed defenses disabled or destroyed from the impact, the Hive immediately launched an full assult. 80 Stingrays quickly began to overwhelm the remains of Judeth's fleet, and a special squad escorted the Master Chief inside the superstructure. Once inside, the Spartan placed Cortana into the primary computer core. Giving in to her impending Rampancy, Cortana turned the Dreadnought's defenses against the Insurrectionists. Realizing that the battle was lost, Judeth attempted to escape in his private craft, only to be stopped by the Master Chief. In the battle that followed, the Master Chief shot Judeth with his own sidearm. Days after the Dreadnought was destroyed, the Master Chief and a recovered Cortana used Judeth's private craft to return to Earth. Trivia *Part of Judeth's character is based off the villian Han from the movie Enter the Dragon. Category:Humans Category:Insurrection Category:Halo: Reborn arc Category:Saberstorm